I Hate High School
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: Miki never liked school, but can she manage going to a new boarding school full of preppy girls, annoying freshman, making friends, oh and lets not forget the Akatsuki, the school gang? Pairing revealing through story. Rated T for language.


** Hey peoples!!! So I decided to try one of those AU stories with the Akatsuki. The idea just came to me, well actually I just felt like writing another story but… So tell me what you think and if you like it!**

** Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Naruto (it will be mine one day, mwahahahahaha…)**

** 3, vampires-ninjas-ohmy**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"What the hell do you mean I have to go to a new school?!" a girl suddenly screamed.

"Exactly what it sounds like," a man with black shaggy hair that reached his ears and emerald green eyes said. This man was infact the girl's father, even though he looked slightly young.

"Ughhhh, mom, do you see what he does to me, do something," the girl yelled.

"Actually, I think it would be great for you to go to a new school, you can meet some new people," a women said with a calm voice. She had dark red hair that looked slightly mahogany and also curled down her back. She also had dark blue eyes that held warmth in them.

"Moooom, why would you take _his_ side," the girl questioned in annoyance, glaring at her father while saying this. Her father waisted no time and immediately started glaring back at her. Between the two of them, lightning seemed to flash.

This girl looked a lot like her parents. She had dark red, almost mahogany hair, but with black roots and high lights. Her hair hung slightly above her shoulders, slightly touching them. It was also choppy, layered and straight. It was parted to the left side, making her chin length bangs partially cover her left eye. Her eyes were a bright blue, that looked like the water in a pool.

"Miki, why don't you go start packing," here mother suggested in a happy tone. Without another word, Miki left the living room where they originally were and went to her bedroom.

** The next day~**

The next day, Miki and her parents were in the car, on the way to her new boarding school, Konoha High Boarding School. Her mother was happilly chatting away about how amazing the school was, although it was falling on deaf ears. Her father was probably daydreaming while driving, which sounds slightly dangerous,and Miki was listening to her iPod, trying to drown out her mother.

When Miki looked out the window in the backseat, she saw a bunch of large buildings surrounded by what looked like a forest, with a large parking lot. A few moments later, their car was in the parking lot, parking over closest to the door of the building. Slowly, Miki got out of the car, only to see her parents already out of the car and her bags on the ground by their feet.

"Wow, don't I feel loved," Miki said loudly, although to be fair, she was a loud person.

"Ohhh, Mikiyuko, momma's gonna miss you so much," her mother suddenly shouted, pulling Miki into a hug of death.

"Ack, she's trying to kill me," Miki shouted, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle her way out of her mothers arms. "Daddy, save me."

Her father lifted his head up and she saw an evil glint in his eyes. This only meant one thing, she was in trouble. Then he suddenly latched onto Miki.

"Help, I don't know these people! Stranger Danger! Code Red," Miki shouted to people that were passing by. This only made her receive odd looks.

"Ohhh, Miki, daddy's going to miss you," her father cried, anime tears sliding down his face.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Miki finally broke.

"Daddy! I'll miss you!" she cried, anime tears rolling down her face as well, as she latched onto her father. After a few moments, they broke free, maybe because they were having difficulty breathing.

"Well I guess we better get going. Be sure to call everyday, Miki," her mother said.

"Okay," Miki replied in a cheery tone, changing modes quite quickly. Because of this, her parents sweatdropped while waving good bye to her.

When her parents were gone, Miki grabbed her bags with difficulty.

"Oh crap," Miki groaned. After a few moments of gaining her balance, she tried to remember her dorm number that she had been given a few days before. Finally being able to remember her number was 243, she started making her way there.

After a long journey, full of countless tripping, shoving, knee kicking, and dare I say… face smashing with an elbow, Miki was finally able to make it to her dorm room.

Breathing heavily, near hypervenalation, Miki opened the door and stumbled in. She quickly ran to the unoccupied bed and dropped all her things. Right after that she fell onto the ground anime style.

"Are you okay," asked a voice from behind. Miki turned her head slowly with all her might to reveal….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

** Hahahaha, I feel so evil to leave a cliffhanger like this! Please leave a review and tell me if you like this. Oh and I know this isn't really that funny, but I will make it more funny in the next chapters, I just had to start it off and explained things.**


End file.
